


Haunted Fun

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Halloween, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Loki and Luna meet up with a group to tour Dr. Strange's Haunted Mansion.





	Haunted Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remarkable1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/gifts).

> I wrote this for the #SomethingWicked19 drabble fest. This is what I came up with. I used grammerly for my beta and what mistakes it didn't catch are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Loki stared at Luna’s costume. She looked delicious in her pirate/fairy outfit. Her hair was braided, and she was wearing a silver/green corset that showed off her bodice. His heart nearly stopped when he saw her exquisite shoes. They were silver with snake straps.

“Be still my heart. You look ravishing darling,” Loki whispered in her ear.

Luna smiled, dreamily at her date. She noticed that Loki was dressed as his brother: Thor. “Interesting choice dearest. But wouldn’t you look better if you shapeshifted into your brother?”

“You mean like this?” his appearance rippled, and Thor stood in front of her.

“Oh, yes!” Luna exclaimed fanning herself before she snogged him.

“Wait…does this mean you harbor feelings for my brother?” he inquired.

“Maybe…but we mustn’t keep the others waiting! The Nargles and Wrackspurts should be really interesting at the haunted house we’re going to is supposed to be fun but scary.”

“Wouldn’t you rather stay here and have our own haunted house?” Loki waved his hand and out appeared ghosts floating along with lighted pumpkins, wind whipping up in the room, and eerily sounds. He pulled Luna close to his body and she gasped. 

“I didn’t know that I turned you on that much!”

“The sooner we get the haunted house done…then we can fuck.” Loki growled in her ear.

Luna was feeling all hot and bothered by the time they Apparated to the Haunted Mansion. 

Dr. Strange had transformed his home into a desolate, bleak terrifying house along with a thunderstorm in the background. Lights flashing in the windows, haunting music playing in the air, pumpkins lined up the sidewalk, cobwebs adorned the windows, and candles lit up as they walked closer.

Loki blinked. “We’re at Stephen’s place? Is he mad? Doesn’t he know or realize the error he could….”

They heard screams coming from upstairs as their eyes widened wondering what horrors Stephen has in store for them.

Luna planted a finger on Loki’s lips. She held him close to her body, “Hush darling. Its Samhain and only for tonight we are required to have fun, and mischief.”

“Mischief and fun are my two favorite words.”

They spied Hermione and Clint along with Severus and Darcy. “Well, this should be interesting. Are we going to have any trouble from you?” Clint asked Loki sarcastically.

Hermione nudged Clint in the ribs. “Play nicely.”

Loki noticed that Hermione’s outfit as Merida from Brave and Hawkeye was the Archer. Severus was dressed as a buccaneer and Darcy, a naughty pirate wench.

Fog appeared in the air, making it more eerily for the group as the huddled together waiting for the door to open.

Loki walked up to the door and used the skeleton knocker to announce their presence.

Wong opened the door and was surprised to see the small group. Dressed as Dracula, he waved them inside, “Well I thought there would be more coming? Be careful and not get caught in any multi-verses.” He warned them letting them through. He allowed the small group to make their way through the manor house on their own.

They trudged through the thick fog that appeared out of nowhere. The screaming got to the girls as they hung onto the guys as their hair was standing up. Hearing cackling and wailing noises from the second floor, the small group braved through.

After a while, the group got separated from each other. Loki pushed one door open, revealing a dark and stormy night. “This is nice, come on.” He gently pulled Luna through the door and closed it.  
Their eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, hearing thunder and lightning in the background and whooshing noises bouncing off the walls. Loki wasn’t too concerned about this room as he waved a protective barrier between them. Just in case something does try to attack them.

“Are we going to…” Luna’s voice drifted off as he kissed her soundly. His fingers were finding her wet and ready for him to fuck her. He eagerly pulled her costume off her and tossed it next to them. 

She tugged at his shirt, wanting to run her hands up and down his firm chest. Loki paused long enough for her to do that.

He groaned in her ear. Loki was easing himself into her as he kissed her. Luna held onto Loki as he thrust in her hard. Thoroughly voraciously pounding her into the wall. 

She keened as they orgasmed hard. Both were panting they slide down the wall catching their breaths.

“We need to find the others. Wong said something about food and drinks after…” Luna’s voice drifted off again as Loki kissed her.

“Or we could stay here for a while and fuck till the others have left. I have placed a barrier between us and that void that is behind us.”

“I think you are avoiding Hawkeye.”

“Oh, most defiantly. He thinks he’s so fucking…” Loki’s voice trailed off as Luna pushed him on the floor.

“I know my father is pleased that I found someone to satisfied me.”

“Oooh, you naughty vixen.” He kissed her hard again.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Has anyone seen Loki or Luna?” Hermione was out of breath, from running through the strange maze that Stephen had conjured up.

Clint was breathing hard himself and squinted, “I’m sure they’re fine. They probably found a room and…”

Severus sneered and pulled Darcy close to him. “Barton, if you’re going to say that they fucked then you could teach my class for a month.”

Darcy placed her hands on her hips and glared at Severus. 

“What? I’m playing nicely, dear.”

“Oh, alright.” Darcy made her way to the drinks.

Clint looked at Severus, “Deal.”

Loki and Luna surfaced hours later to find the other couples lounging in the library.

“So glad of you to join us,” Stephen exclaimed to them as he noticed they looked thoroughly ravaged.

Loki found some wine and handed one to Luna, who was more thirsty. “Thank you for the wonderful evening. Your haunted house was truly unique.”

Clint looked at Severus, and they both chuckled. “It seems you won that bet. I’ll be happy to teach your class for a month.”

Severus smirked.


End file.
